The Clash of the Two Worlds
by Malica15
Summary: When Dex, Zap, Jenny, Tung, and Swift were doing their daily work, they got lost in space and end up getting sucked in by a vortex! The gang ended up in Dimension Bleck and meet up with Dimentio, Sapphire, Mr. L, and Mimi. Can they find a way to get the gang back to their own dimension with the help of the others? Read this to find out! Highly recommended for SPM and DHAE fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! For those who were wondering, I created a Dex Hamilton crossover because, 1: I want Dex Hamilton to be more known. 2: Because I also love making Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (even though I wrote only one…) and Mario fanfics, specifically about Super Paper Mario, and specifically about the inhabitants of Castle Bleck. 3: I want the DHAE fans to know SPM (Super Paper Mario), and SPM fans to know DHAE (Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist). Anyway, read and enjoy the fic! Warning: It has spoilers about my fanfic, 'Siblings'. Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire, Swift, and other OCs I might add later.**

"Hey Dex, where are we going exactly?" Zap asked. The gang was in the middle of nowhere, or space.

"It says here that a planet should be near here, but there's nothing." Dex said.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Swift pointed to a vortex.

"Woah, cool!" Tung exclaimed.

"No, not cool. It says here that we're slowly being sucked in by it!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What?" All of them asked. Zap tried to pull them away from the vortex but it was no use.

"Uh guys, I can't get us out of here!" Zap exclaimed. All of them looked at each other, worried.

* * *

"Hey, what you watching Mimi?" Mr. L asked. He was with Sapphire and Dimentio.

"Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist, I discovered it yesterday." Mimi said. All of them sat on the couch next to Mimi and watched it with her. After a few more minutes of watching, Sapphire finally responded.

"Wow, this is pretty good!"

"I know, but I don't think I have a favorite here." Mimi said.

"Me too." Mr. L and Dimentio said.

"Well, I'm not with you guys, I actually like Jenny the most, she's really smart." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, but she is a bit of a show-off, isn't she?" Dimentio said. All of them agreed.

_*Big Explosion Time!*_

"Woah, what was that?" Mr. L exclaimed. They all looked at each other for a second and ran outside. Of course, Mimi and Dimentio teleported, while Sapphire and Mr. L ran outside. When Sapphire and Mr. L arrived outside, they were just as stunned as Mimi and Dimentio. Right outside Castle Bleck was non other than the ship from Dex Hamilton.

"Why do things always happen this way? We watched Dex Hamilton even for the slightest of minutes, and then Dex Hamilton's ship appears out of nowhere!" Sapphire exclaimed. The ship then opened.

"Wow that was one crash." Zap said, rubbing his head. Zap looked around his surroundings and finally spotted the other group.

"Uh guys, you better take a look here." Zap called for the others, but there was no reply.

"Oh well, I'll just tell them later."

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves." Dimentio said. All of them nodded. Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported in front of me. Zap then jumped back.

"Pardon me, for my disrespect; I am Dimentio, master of Dimensions, pleaser of crowds!" Dimentio said and bowed. Zap raised an eyebrow. Sapphire, Mimi, and Mr. L ran towards them.

"Sorry, he's a little full of himself. My name is Mr. L." Mr. L said with a smirk.

"Mr. L?"

"Yeah, I know it's a cool name, don't bother memorizing it." Mr. L said, still smirking. Sapphire groaned.

"Now you should excuse him, he's _also _full of himself. Anyway, I'm Sapphire and this is Mimi, welcome to our humble abode!" Sapphire said. Zap shrugged.

"I'm Zap, Zap Monogan." Zap said.

"Yeah, we already know who you are." Mr. L said.

"What?"

"You're on right now!" Mimi exclaimed.

"What?" Zap asked, even more confused.

"Let me explain, my good friend. You're in a T.V. show, and that T.V. show is showing right now." Dimentio explained. Zap shot a confused look at Sapphire, who nodded.

"Yup, it's true. So is, Jenny, Tung, and Dex." Sapphire said.

"Hey bro, what's going on out there? Are you talking to yourself?" Swift asked as she flew out. The minions were shocked to see her come out.

"Who's that?" Mimi asked.

"Her? She's my sister; I met her a few months ago." Zap explained.

"Oh." All of them said.

"Hi, I'm Swift! And you are?" Swift said, extending a hand. Sapphire gladly took it.

"Hey, I'm Sapphire, and these are my friends, Mr. L, Dimentio, and Mimi."

"Mr. L? Dimentio? You have weird names." Swift said.

"Well, Swift and Zap isn't exactly a name." Mr. L said.

"Cliché. Anyway, you gotta meet the others, come with me!" Swift said. She dragged all the minions to the ship. Zap followed.

* * *

"Nice to meet you dudes! So, uh, where are we?" Tung asked.

"You're in our world, which means you're in another dimension." Sapphire said.

"Another dimension?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Dimentio said.

"So, what now?" Tung asked. All of them looked at each other and shrugged.

**Yeah, finally finished it! Tell me what you think about it, okay? And am I getting all the characters' personality right? What do you think SPM and DHAE fans? You think I'm getting the characters' personalities right? Then please leave a review for me to know! Anyway, I hope you love it and again, please, please, PLEASE leave me a review! Thanks!**


	2. Craziness and Toxins

**So I updated this fanfic because I already know what to do with it so enjoy, I guess.**

It was a few days after the incident, and the count gladly let the entomologists stay after hearing the whole story. Jenny and Sapphire were in Jenny's temporary room, talking. Jenny was sitting down on her bed while Sapphire was leaning on the wall next to the door.

"C'mon Jenny, admit it, you like him." Sapphire said. Jenny blushed, but then smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've heard that you like Mr. L!" Jenny exclaimed. It was Sapphire's turn to blush.

"How did you know?" Sapphire asked.

"A little green birdy told me."

"Mimi!" Sapphire muttered.

"That's right! Though, I do question why you have a crush on him." Jenny said. Sapphire sighed.

"Well, he might be obnoxious and everything, but he can be really sweet once you get to know him. And I never told you this before but he saved me, if it weren't for him, I don't think I'll even be in this castle!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Wow."

"I know. Now, it's your turn Jenny, spill. Why do you like Zap?" Jenny looked down.

"He's…cute and sweet." Jenny rubbed the back of her neck trying to think of more things but Sapphire just hushed her.

"Say no more friend." Sapphire smiled and put her hand on Jenny's shoulder. Jenny smiled back.

* * *

"Hey Zap, think you could reach that?" Mr. L pointed to the roof of the Castle.

"I've had more challenging competitions than that!" Zap exclaimed.

"Good luck." Mr. L said. Zap unfolded his wings and flew to where the thing was. And after a few moments, he got hit back by wind.

"Woah!" Zap crash landed next to Mr. L who had a bored expression on his face. Zap got up slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me about the wind current?" Zap asked. Mr. L turned around to face him.

"I said good luck, right? You never asked me why so I didn't tell you. Anyway, I'll just wait 'till the blue print comes down since you can't fly up there with the current." Mr. L said.

"No way, that current has to do better than that to keep me from getting your blueprint!" Zap said and flew again. Mr. L shrugged.

"Whatever you-ack!"

Zap flew up to the current as fast as he can and succeeded in going through it. He took the blueprints and did the same procedure and got out. When he landed, Mr. L was nowhere in sight.

"Mr. L? I've got your blueprints! Hey, where are you?" Zap flew around. While exploring, he heard a muffled voice behind a bush.

"Mr. L?" Zap found Mr. L's arms tied at his back, and legs tied together. His mouth was covered by a handkerchief-like-leaf. Zap untied the leaf.

"What happened?" Zap asked.

"Untie me first; she might come back any second! She's crazy!" Mr. L exclaimed. Zap untied his arms and legs.

"Now, tell me who did this to you." Zap said slowly. Mr. L pointed behind him.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

"Girls, did you happen to see Swift?" Mimi asked as she slammed open the door.

"No, why?" Jenny asked.

"When we were talking, she suddenly unfolded her wings and flew away! I tried to follow her, but she was too fast and now I can't find her!" Mimi exclaimed fastly. Sapphire and Jenny looked at each other, worried.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but we have to go find her!" Sapphire exclaimed. Jenny's wrist com opened up.

"_Uh, Jenny, we need a little help here!" _Zap shouted through the wrist com.

"What's wrong?"

"_Mr. L and I are being chased by Swift! We need some back-up, she became crazy!" _

"_And strong!" _Mr. L added in.

"Let's go girls; we have a half-insect to catch!" Sapphire exclaimed, being the leader….as soon as they went outside, they saw Swift, but she's wearing some sort of leaf clothing.

"We need a little help here!" Mr. L shouted. Sapphire and Mimi ran up to Swift and tried to hold her still. Jenny took a scanner in her pocket and scanned Swift. As soon as Jenny scanned her, Swift escaped Mimi and Sapphire's water and rubee barrier and walked threateningly toward them.

"So Jenny, what's the news?" Sapphire asked, curious and terrified at the same time…..but mostly terrified.

"She seems to be affected by some kind of poison!" Jenny said. All of them, except Jenny and Swift (of course) gasped.

"Try keeping her isolated, we have to get her back inside, I need to get more information about her!"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Zap and Mr. L ran up to Mimi and Sapphire. Mr. L charged up his thunder but Zap stopped him.

"What was that for?"

"Look, she may be crazy right now, but she's still my sister."

"Okay, I'm gonna try to freeze her. Don't worry Zap, I'll do it as painlessly as I can." Sapphire said. She closed her eyes and used all the energy she could to form water. Once she was done, she threw it to Swift and tried to make it ice at the same time, but failed.

"Oh come on! I still can't do that trick right!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"I've got an idea!" Zap said and flew (he never folded it) towards Swift. He circled around her and tried communicating with her, but she didn't react. Swift followed him and they went soaring to the sky. Zap lead her to the current and dodged it, but Swift didn't so she crashed. Sapphire tried doing the same trick again and succeeded.

"Yes! I did it!" Sapphire said as she punched the air. Mr. L smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Can you still carry it?" Zap asked.

"Yeah, my energy's not drained out yet anyway!" Sapphire said and raised her hands, symbolizing that she got Swift.

* * *

"Dude, how do you do that?" Tung asked, he was walking (for Dimentio, floating) with Dimentio.

"What?"

"How do you make things appear by just snapping your fingers?"

"It's pretty simple actually, I just do it and it comes there. I just think of it and snap my fingers then it happens, but I can't do everything with my magic." Dimentio explained.

"Say no more, my nose can't smell everything. Oh wait, they can! Then I can't smell everything when I have a cold or something." Tung said. Dimentio just kept floating but stopped when he saw Zap, Jenny, Sapphire, Mimi, Mr. L, and the now frozen Swift. Tung followed where Dimentio was looking at and gasped.

"Woah dudes, what happened to Swift?" Tung asked. Everyone in the room looked at Tung and Dimentio. Dimentio shrugged his shoulders and went in.

"She was poisoned and became crazy." Mimi said. Tung and Dimentio gasped.

"Okay, it says here that there are toxins here in the air, which means all of us will get affected, one by one. Whether good or bad, we will get affected. Except when you have green skin or are related to something with green skin, which leads us to Mimi and Tung." Jenny explained.

"Wow, pretty specific." Tung said.

"We have to find out what caused these toxins to suddenly appear!" Mimi said.

"Hey Dimentio, why won't you talk?" Mr. L asked. Dimentio shrugged and did some actions related to what he wants to say.

"We can't understand you Dimmy, talk!" Mimi exclaimed. Dimentio did those actions again.

"Guys, don't you get it? He's mute!" Sapphire exclaimed. Everyone gasped.

**Yay, finally finished! Hope you enjoyed and please R&R, bye!**


End file.
